Aniversario
by Shiori Arisawa
Summary: Ikki visita a Shaka en Grecia y comienza a notar cierta actitud distinta de su amado, ¿será este el fin de su relación? Ikki en el fondo, sabe la respuesta.


**Aniversario**

Despierta por la mañana, le cuesta un poco cobrar conciencia y pasa unos minutos sentado en la orilla de la cama, con los ojos semiabiertos. Cuando al fin espabila del todo, lo primero que hace es mirar el lecho, ahí está Shaka aun, durmiendo, su rostro sereno sólo ensombrecido por una mueca de ¿dolor?, Ikki niega con la cabeza, debe ser su imaginación, lo único real es que lo tiene ahí, su hermoso cabello rubio cae por las sábanas y las impregnan de ese olor dulce y delicioso que tanto le enloquecen... sólo eso importa.

Ikki se pone de pie minimizando que está totalmente desnudo, camina con seguridad hasta el baño y se mira al espejo, como si quisiera reconocerse. Un largo rato observa las facciones afiladas y maduras, la rebelde melena azul, los ojos fieros; unos pensamientos molestos cruzan por su mente y trata de disiparlos lavándose el rostro, abre la llave de agua fría y con ambas manos la arroja a su cara, se queda así, disfrutando la sensación fresca y escuchando el agua caer. Suspira cuando el sonido le marea, se mira al espejo nuevamente y sonríe desganado. _Es momento de tomar un baño_ , piensa y se encamina con paso lento.

Cuando sale, las nubes se han borrado del cielo dando paso al astro rey. Se viste apenas lo necesario, sólo para poder prepararle el desayuno a su amado, ese desayuno que tanto adora el rubio y tantas veces ha elogiado, ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lo comieron juntos, por eso decide que es una ocasión perfecta.

Dedicación, alegría, amor. Eso imprime el peliazul en cada movimiento ágil, haber vivido en orfandad lo obligó a valerse por sí mismo, cocinar hábilmente es sólo una de los tantos aprendizajes que ahora le son útiles y él mismo agradece.

Antes de darse cuenta, Shaka está ahí. Sin mirarlo, se distrae ojeando uno de los tantos libros que Ikki le lleva de regalo. Como siempre, pasa las páginas sin interés, hasta el final que lee concentrado para luego botar el libro, con suerte en uno de los bonitos estantes de su casa y, en el peor de los casos, en el suelo, destruyendo un poco el corazón del joven que le mira expectante.

\- ¡Buenos días! Justo voy terminando el desayuno, Shaka.

\- No era necesario. -El rubio se levanta ignorando el plato que le era extendido y va directo a la cocina para preparar café. Sin abrir los ojos, acostumbrado ya a andar de esa manera; un café amargo, como se siente él ahora mismo. Al beberlo, intenta reprimir el desagrado que siente, se forza a tomarlo así únicamente para mostrar a Ikki que realmente no lo conoce, para demeritar su esfuerzo en cocinar.

\- No sabía que tomabas café... Shaka...

Ikki le abrazo por la espalda, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, estrechándolo fuerte y hundiéndose en su cuello, lo besa lentamente, mueve las manos por debajo de la ropa... Shaka gime bajo y pronuncia su nombre en un susurro... Ikki sonríe. Si su amado no rechaza sus cariños, entonces no hay ningún problema.

\- Salgamos ¿si?

\- Claro. Aprovechemos que has venido desde Japón.

Ikki nota cierto reclamo en las palabras del hindú, pero decide ignorarlo como hace con todas esas dudas que le rondan e incomodan. Lleva a su boca con pesadumbres los alimentos que eran para Shaka, los mastica lento, saborea, disfruta, rememora. La primera vez que se entregaron. Sus apasionados encuentros que lucían más atractivos cuanto más secretismo conllevaban. Un suspiro y un susurro. Alivio y dolor. El antes conocido por el apodo de Ave Fénix se levanta con gallardía, estira su cuerpo como si de sus alas se tratara, está decidido a no dejarse llevar por meras suposiciones, lo que importa es la realidad. Shaka está ahí. Shaka lo ama. Esa es la verdad.

Afuera, el sol europeo baña las calles con fuerza cálida, un tono sepia pareciera teñir los suelos y fachadas, un golpe de nostalgia para la pareja que camina con naturalidad apenas separada por centímetros, de vez en cuando sus manos se rozan generando leves sobresaltos; como desearía Ikki tomar con fuerza esa mano delicada y suave, mostrarse así al mundo y gritar cuanto le ama, ante esa idea desesperada y dolorosa, mira de reojo al mayor esperando hallar sus dulces ojos azules, esperando vislumbrar su deseo compartido, más se topa con un rostro sereno, un rostro frío; Ikki sufre, nuevamente Shaka destruye un poco su corazón. Se detiene. Pasmado, en medio de las calles abarrotadas de personas, mira como Shaka se aleja. Su espalda cubierta por ese cabello que ha acariciado tantas noches, sus manos siempre delicadas y ese andar altivo, no mira atrás ni siquiera una vez, aunque evidentemente nota la ausencia de Ikki, no le importa. El ave de alas rotas podría echarse a llorar ahí mismo, caer de rodillas y gritar al cielo para entender...

\- ...kki... ¡Ikki!

\- ¡Ah! Shaka... estás aquí... Yo... me quedé mirando la cartelera del cine.

\- Ya veo. ¿Quieres entrar?

\- ¡Si! La cartelera es completamente distinta a la japonesa, creo que quisiera ver esa película llamada November's Heaven.

\- ¿Romance? -Shaka levanta una ceja, contiene una sonrisa divertida con todas sus fuerzas, siempre deseo escuchar que a Ikki le interesara una película romántica.- Pensé que detestabas ese género.

\- No lo detesto, quiero verla contigo.

Cierra los ojos o se dejará llevar por sus emociones. Sólo asiente y permite que su compañero compre los boletos y las botanas. Shaka no mueve un músculo más de lo necesario, evita los ojos del peliazul y tocarlo siquiera un poco. "Odio hacer esto". Piensa mientras reclina un poco su asiento al tiempo que las luces de la sala se apagan. Al fin puede relajarse. Ya ha visto la película, dos semanas atrás, solitario, escapando de un departamento frío y regresando para encontrarlo más sombrío aún, nuevamente se hunde en la oscuridad, su nueva amiga, su mejor compañera. Recuerda a ese joven atractivo en sus años de adolescencia, el popular Ikki solía ser una leyenda, inteligente, guapo, deportista y valiente hermano mayor, protegía como fiera a su pequeño hermano y había salido de una miserable vida en orfandad sin ayuda de nadie, sólo de su fuerza y coraje. Esos años tan lejanos, cuando un universitario Shaka miraba con inexplicable interés a un preparatoriano... la accidentada presentación, sus enormes contrastes vueltos insignificancias ante el amor que emergía... iban juntos al cine y sentían la tensión entre ellos, Shaka esperaba nervioso que el chico entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos, se avergonzaba y apretaba con fuerza esa mano excesivamente varonil para la edad del estudiante... _Esos años... enterrados en el pasado_. No abre los ojos durante dos horas, no duerme, pero no le interesa mirar. Ya sabe que sucede, verla una segunda vez no cambiará la secuencia de eventos.

A su derecha, ajeno a la película,con un nudo en la garganta y su mano cerrada en puño, Ikki ansía esos días de felicidad. Por su mente también desfila el pasado, recuerda alguna vez escuchar que Shaka era una persona cruel, ensimismado e independiente, dejaba a las demás personas de lado fácilmente. _¿Seré abandonado eventualmente?_

\- ¡Shaka! -Saliendo, un hombre en traje de cabellos castaño claro salió al paso de Shaka extendiendo ambos brazos en su dirección.- ¡Shaka!

\- Aioria...

\- ¡Shaka! ¡No te he visto en meses!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -La sorpresa del mencionado le impidió evitar un abrazo asfixiante.- Pensé que estarías en Japón…

\- ¡Volví por negocios! Oh... ¡Hola Ikki! ¿Estás de visita? No me sorprende que tu y Shaka sigan siendo tan buenos amigos.

\- Si. - Evidentemente le molesta que Aioria tenga esas atenciones con su amado, siente su sangre hervir más no puede hacer nada al respecto, ante todos, ellos únicamente son amigos.

\- Seiya siempre te recuerda con cariño, trabaja como loco y no ha podido visitarlos, igual que yo. ¿Cómo está Shun?

\- Bien.

\- Sigues siendo un hombre de pocas palabras, en fin. Tengo un poco de prisa ahora mismo, pero te buscaré Shaka, quiero hablar tanto contigo...

\- Si... está bien... Ve a atender tus negocios, Aioria, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.

Otro abrazo, unas palmadas para Ikki y su mano izquierda agitándose tras la ventana de un taxi. Cuando el auto se ha alejado, la pareja suspira. Aioria es amigo de Shaka desde la infancia y también fue el puente que les llevó a conocerse, pero pese a eso, Ikki no le soporta, tiene la teoría de que ese tipo en realidad ama a Shaka. _¿Será por él qué...?_

\- Volvamos ya.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Volvamos. ¿No has tenido suficiente? Puedes continuar solo entonces, yo volveré.

Un de javu. Shaka se gira, un paso, dos, tres, otro y otro, su cabello se mece suavemente, sus pasos, aunque pausados, son firmes. No regresará. Dejará a Ikki en el limbo. Las cenizas comienzan a caer, pero renace, reacciona y corre. Si se ganó el apodo de Ave Fénix es por su perseverancia. _Si Shaka no me amara... no me permitiría abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo..._. A prisa, ignorando lo evidente, creyendo lo que le conviene, al ave alcanza el oasis de reposo, se aferra a quedarse ahí pues, si lo deja ir, sería condenado a volar errante por un cielo oscuro.

Las horas pasan. Shaka lee con interés un libro que recién sacó de su empaque. No es un regalo de Ikki, esos ya no los lee. No desvía la mirada de las páginas que pasa a ritmo constante, pareciera que su vida dependiera de seguir leyendo, tampoco parece reaccionar al contenido de esas hojas, las manecillas del reloj se mueven, más ver a Shaka hace olvidar eso. De hecho, el tiempo pareciera no pasar por él quien, cercano a los treinta, conserva la frescura de sus veinte. De repente, toma un separador improvisado y deja el libro en la mesa, Ikki le miraba fascinado y tarda algunos segundos en reaccionar, le sigue con la mirada girándose en la silla, lo ve desaparecer en su cuarto y luego salir con una elegante chaqueta blanca.

\- ¿Quieres salir de nuevo? - Con una opresión en el pecho, Ikki aventuró la pregunta.

\- Saldré. Quedé con Saga esta noche.

\- ¡¿Saga?! ¿Por qué con él?

\- Porque si. Es mi amigo, somos muy cercanos y naturalmente salimos juntos. Sabes "Fénix" -el japonés se estremeció, Shaka solía llamarle así con burla y desprecio cuando recién se conocieron- también tengo una vida propia.

\- Shaka... No irás. Me opongo.

\- ¿Me intentarás detener?

\- ¡Shaka!

\- Feliz aniversario, Ikki.

\- ¿Uh? -La furia del peliazul se disipó intercambiándose por sorpresa.

\- Dejé tu regalo en el buró. Mis felicitaciones a Pandora.

Las cenizas caen y se dispersan.

Las alas rotas, la condena de un ave.

Ikki se queda helado y las lágrimas caen por su rostro moreno. Había olvidado por completo la fecha: Dos años atrás, se casó con Pandora.

Meses antes, discutió con Shaka precisamente por culpa de Saga, ofendido y celoso quiso ahogarse en el alcohol e incluso aceptó pasar la noche con esa mujer que insistentemente le buscaba. Semanas después, habiendo ya aclarado todo con su amado, Pandora le anunció su embarazo. Él trató de negociar, de ocultar el asunto o de evitar un matrimonio; pero se quedó sin argumentos cuando Shun le rogó por darle una vida en familia a ese niño, una vida diferente a la de ellos... Sin más alternativa, la boda se llevó a cabo. Shaka asistió a la ceremonia como si nada y al día siguiente regresó a Europa, al lugar que había dejado por seguir un amor ahora imposible.

Ikki había perdido la voluntad de vivir, ni el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo era suficiente motivo de dicha... sin pensarlo, una noche corrió al aeropuerto y viajó para verlo... le encontró tal cual le recordaba... hermoso, perfecto... lloró al mirarlo y se echó en sus brazos buscando consuelo... sin decir nada ni negarse, Shaka le aceptó. Con la luna como única luz, hicieron el amor toda la noche, con dulzura y pasión.

Shaka había renunciado a su orgullo por amor. Era tan humillante y lamentable su situación.

Aturdido, dolido y arrepentido como cada día desde su fatal error; Ikki vuelve al departamento, va directo al cuarto de Shaka y sin mirar a otro sitio fija la vista en el pequeño mueble blanco. Dos anillos, replicas exactas del que comprara muchos años atrás para su amante, la única diferencia es que los nombres inscritos son el suyo y el de Pandora. Ikki ríe con una risa que se convierte en carcajadas frenéticas. Cuando logra controlarse, toma su penitencia materializada en las pequeñas piezas de plata y las guarda descuidadamente, contrariamente, toma con cautela el trozo de papel que las acompañaba, lo lee una vez más y lo acerca a sus labios antes de doblarlo cuidadosamente y meterlo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

 _Te estaré esperando._

Una sentencia, castigo y consuelo. Ikki lo sabe, no tiene sentido seguir haciéndose el tonto. El amor de Shaka se convirtió en profundo odio hace mucho tiempo, por eso lo acepta. Por eso lo espera. Extiende la agonía del ave que se consume en el fuego de la culpa y desesperanza, esa es su venganza, más que dar un golpe fatal, lo mata lentamente. Por su orgullo perdido. Por su dignidad pisoteada. Por su amor traicionado.

A Ikki ya no le importa. Volverá, sabiendo bien qué es odiado y en cualquier momento podría ser herido hondamente, volverá sin dudar. No tiene intenciones de ceder, aunque solo pueda celebrar falsos aniversarios mientras se consume por completo.

 _Aquí me tendrás._


End file.
